


The Festival of Troutbargle

by Ilthit



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing Games, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Fish-slapping and kissing games.





	The Festival of Troutbargle

The festival of Troutbargle had been in full swing for a few hours already before Ruffnut got invited to her first troutslapping.

Everybody knew everybody in Berk, but her partner was wrapped up in bulky clothes with a scarf over his head to mask him. Not that this stopped Ruffnut. Even if it was Fishlegs (which, judging by the figure's size, it wasn't), she was overdue her first flirtation.

They slapped each other with trouts until they were covered in a pulpy mess of fish flesh. They fell together on the ground, giggling. Toothless trotted by and snapped up pieces of discarded fish.

"Let's see who you are, loverboy," Ruffnut said and crawled over to tug at the mask. The anonymous slapper protested and they ended up in a wrestle.

"Gotcha." Ruffnut ripped the mask off in triumph. Her eyes narrowed. "Is this some kinda joke?"

"No," said Astrid, breathless.

"What about Hiccup?"

"He's busy slapping trouts with your brother."

Ruffnut barked a laugh. Then she thought it over, shrugged, and leaned down to claim her kiss.

Astrid's strong hands clutched at the back of her neck. All in all, not a bad conquest, Ruffnut thought. Snotlout would be furious.


End file.
